Hopeless
by MissBrittana
Summary: Ruby's sentence is over and after some convincing from a Riverboy she returns to the Bay. Heavily involves the Braxtons and Natalie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a random little story I've come up with to help with the grief that the beautiful Rebecca Breeds will no longer grace my TV screen 5 nights a week. I originally planned to make it a one shot after reading a comment about how Ruby was like Heath in how they act before thinking of the consequences but I think I'm going to continue it with Ruby returning to the bay. Feel free to R&R!**

'Ms Buckton you have a visitor.' Ruby looked up in surprise at the prison guard, 'If you'll come this way.' He said, waiting for her to stand up before heading through the jail to the visiting room, she'd only been there once.

'Heath?' The brunette gasped as she saw the tattooed man, his eyes were glued on her from the minute she entered the room. Ruby sat in the hard, plastic chair on the opposite side of the glass and picked up the phone.

'Hey Buckton.' Heath's voice was almost cheerful.

'Heath, what on earth are you doing here?' Brax had written to her thrice but everyone else hated her. No letters, no visits, nothing. She really didn't expect anything anyway. Morag had abandon her, it had taken enough convincing for her to even consider taking Ruby's case and Ruby wasn't about to beg her to stick around. Leah had left once she was locked up and her Aunt Michelle hadn't been in contact for months.

'I thought you must be getting kina lonely when I heard Saint Darryl hadn't bothered to visit you.' He shrugged.

'Thanks. How are he and Casey?' Heath sighed and looked down, causing the hope inside Ruby to sink.

'They had some trouble right after you left. Case shot Dad and we ended up on the run for a while, Natalie too. Her and Brax are together. Anyway everyone's fine now.' He explained, not wanting to go into too much detail.

'And how are you? How's Darcy, Rocco and Bianca?' Heath was surprised at how much Ruby remembered, the two of them had never been close and Ruby had left when Rocco was barely a month old.

'I'm fine, not causing too much trouble anymore. Darcy's moved in full time which she's ecstatic about, her Gran misses her though. Rocco's good, he can crawl now and Bianca and I are trying to sort things out, we have different ideas of how we want to spend our future which is why I've escaped to the city for a few days.' Ruby nodded and gave a small smile, happy to hear that Darcy and Rocco were healthy and had a good home.

'So is that why you've come to see me? It's too boring here without the surf?' She laughed awkwardly, trying to find the guts to bring up Dex.

'Yes that is the exact reason I came here. Plus I wanted to see if there were any hot prison chicks.' He pretended to look around her and Ruby giggled.

'If this stupid glass wasn't in the way I'd hit you.' She smiled and lowered her voice, 'Most of them are fat, old hags anyway.' Heath shook his head, amazed at how she could still have so much character.

Suddenly a silence came between the two. Heath had a feeling he knew what Ruby wanted to ask.

'H-how's Dex?' Ruby eventually got the words out, 'I mean Brax sent me a letter when he woke up from the coma but I haven't heard since.' She looked down, still embarrassed about her past.

'He's fine Rubes. He was in a wheelchair for a couple of months but it's all fixed and besides the fact that he missed out on a few weeks of sex with April he doesn't seem the slightest bit bothered by what happened.'

Ruby looked sceptical, 'How? I ruined his life, and everyone's he loves. I'm as bad as Jake Pirovic.' Ruby put her head on her free hand.

'Hey Rubes that's not true. You were going through a hard time and someone should've seen the signs that you weren't coping.' Heath attempted to comfort her.

'Brax saw! So did Leah! But I was so obsessed with Romeo that I pushed them away.' She shook her head in disgust.

'Please Ruby. You were sent to a psychiatric facility for the first four and a half months of your sentence, which was reduced once the professionals saw you and knew about everything you've been through.' Heath tried to reason.

'It was still no excuse, plenty of people have their mother die and manage to not go insane and attempt to murder.' Heath began to feel frustrated, he knew he was getting nowhere with this argument.

'Ruby please. You grew up thinking your grandparents were you parents, your grandmother died when you were 14, at the time you still thought she was your mother, you got sent off to boarding school, your grandfather had Alzheimer's and murdered your biological father then just as you were about to get a fresh start your mother was murdered. I think that pardons you for your actions.' Ruby pulled a face which showed her defeat.

'I'm just like him.' Heath looked confused, who was _him?_ 'Grant.' Ruby clarified.

'You're nothing like him Rubes. There was no excuse for what he did to Charlie. Anyway you get out in two weeks, what are your plans?' Heath thought it would be best to change the subject as the guard seemed to be getting suspicious of his tone of voice.

'I'm trying not to think about it. Thankfully I still have the money from Charlie's life insurance.' Ruby shrugged, she really didn't know what she was going to do, 'The new uni year starts not long after I get out, I suppose I'll just pick a course and take it, if anyone excepts me.'

'Where are you going to go?' Heath asked, that had been his intention in the first question.

'I don't know. Maybe I'll track down my Aunt Michelle, great aunt technically.' Ruby tried not to act bothered by the fact that she could probably never return to the bay.

'Come back to the bay!' Heath insisted, as if reading her thoughts.

'Heath.' Ruby glared at him, 'You know that's a horrible idea.'

'Even if the Walkers don't understand practically everyone at the bay has forgiven you and if anyone does give you a hard time us Braxtons will sort them out. Please Rubes?' Ruby gave him a sceptical look.

'I don't know. I mean no one's bothered with me since I've been in here and bad luck seems to follow me wherever I go. I'd be better off steering clear of the bay.'

'Rubes whether you like it or not the people at Summer Bay are your family. Brax told me VJ has been asking about you, even now. He wrote letters because he knew someone had to know where you'd gone but Leah didn't want him to send them.' He tried to cheer her up but instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing.

'Exactly, Leah thinks I'm a bad influence. I don't know Heath, just come on the 12th and I'll sort out what I'm doing then. Shouldn't you be getting back to the Bay soon anyway?' She let go of the phone and turned to the security guard who opened the door and chaperoned her out.

Heath sighed, this girl was impossible, just like himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was absolutely amazed that I actually got reviews for this fic! Glad to see you all have the same opinions about Ruby and what the writers did to her as I do. This will have Racey in it. I'm 100% sure that if they had stayed together neither of them would be heading to jail for murder/attempted murder. I'd appreciate any reviews but more importantly enjoy!**

Heath waited nervously in his Ute. He'd told Brax and Casey of his plans as soon as he returned from the city and he had informed Bianca the night previous, making sure she swore to secrecy. Ruby was supposed to be out at 12:00 exactly but it was quarter to one. He figured there was no point going in, he'd wait until 1:00pm and then leave. Ruby would make contact if she wanted to.

Suddenly he saw the wild brown curls and sat up straighter. Ruby instantly spotted his car and ran towards it.

'Man it's nice to be out of there, kind of scary though. Is that how you felt when you got out?' She asked, throwing her bag into the back seat and putting her seatbelt on.

'Not really, I'm fearless.' Heath smirked, putting the Ute into gear, 'So you're coming back to the Bay?' The comment seemed to lower Ruby's mood.

'I don't really have anywhere else to go. Being alone in the city after spending half a year locked away would be crazy.' She turned on the radio, signalling she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

A few hours later they pulled up at the Braxton household. 'I live in my own house with Bianca and the kids, you'll be staying with Brax, Case and Natalie but I'm only a street away if they bother you. I plan on staying there til late today anyway. We all have lots to discuss.' Ruby didn't respond, the Bay had hardly changed since she'd left it.

'This is it, same as always.' Heath said cheerily as they pulled into the drive. Ruby again didn't respond. 'You'll be fine Rubes. I mean the most people that will see you are the Palmers and they're not ones for spreading news.' He reassured her.

'I know it's just I can't believe I'm stupid enough to come back. I'm not going to be able to hide out at Brax's for the rest of my life.' Ruby fretted, her face had drained to a patsy white colour and her eyes had lost their sparkle.

'Let's just get you inside.' Heath said, Natalie could do the mushy feelings talk. He grabbed her bag and they headed quickly up the path, Brax opened the door practically straight away.

'Rubes!' He grinned, pulling her into a hug, 'I'm so glad you're out.' Ruby clung to Brax for a minute, trying to find the courage to look anyone in the eye.

'Hey Brax.' She mumbled in reply, finally pulling away. Natalie, Casey and Bianca all sat on the couch staring intently at her.

'You haven't grown an inch.' Brax teased, helping her to relax slightly, 'Take a seat, you're pale as a ghost. Car rides with that ugly mug tend to have negative effects on people.' He gestured towards the armchair then back at Heath who grabbed him in a headlock.

'Hello Ruby.' Natalie spoke up as the boys playfully bantered.

'Hi.' Ruby said, feeling shy and still ashamed, 'Hi Bianca, Case.' She added, figuring she'd be better off getting it out.

'Hey Rubes.' Casey blushed, he still felt guilty for the stuff that he'd done to her in spite of his dad.

'Hello Ruby.' Bianca sounded stern and hateful but her facial expression told a different story.

'Good to be out?' Natalie asked as the boys finished their banter.

Ruby shrugged, 'It's weird. I'm glad to have left, it was awful in there, I did deserve it though.' She ducked her head in shame, 'However I'm so nervous to be back, I'm sure you all hate me and please don't bother pretending to be nice, I deserve any horrid treatment.' Bianca bit her lip, attempting to hide the guilt she felt.

'No Ruby none of us hate you. We understand now and we know how horrible you feel.' Natalie disagreed in her counsellor voice.

'Yeah. Uh I have to go and get the kids from April, she'll be wondering where I am. See you later guys, don't be home too late Babe.' Bianca only gave eye contact to Heath as she scurried at of the house.

'Well that's one person to keep on the list of 'Who hates Ruby'.' Ruby sighed, placing her head in her hands.

'Bianca was just upset because it was a stressful time for April.' Casey spoke up.

'Right. Can we talk about you guys or turn on the TV, please?' Ruby asked, knowing she'd eventually have to have a proper talk about the past 6 months.

'Of course we can. Case why don't you get us drinks?' Natalie suggested with her sweet smile. Ruby couldn't help but like her, even if she had 'replaced' Charlie, Natalie was one hundred precent good for Brax, and Casey. She was glad Brax had found someone who could make him as happy as Charlie had, he definitely deserved it.

'Right well what do you wanna know?' Brax asked, giving his trademark squint.

'Anything. Give me the bay gossip, any new people, marriages or kids I should know of?' She asked, beginning to feel more comfortable.

'Leah's found a new bloke, actually he's Roo's ex and his name is Tim. Roo and Harvey got married and adopted two siblings, John and Gina adopted Jett after things didn't work out with his father, Indi and Romeo have been on and off, currently off and Marilyn is looking for a new man.' Natalie listed, knowing that the Braxtons wouldn't know much about anyone else's business.

'Sounds exciting, I'm just going to go to the bathroom.' Ruby said, getting up. Once they heard the bathroom door close Heath spoke up.

'She's a good kid.' He told them.

'We know.' Brax mumbled.

'It's just weird y'know.' Casey added, 'She seems like her old self but it doesn't feel right that she's back.' Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Nobody knew whether they should answer it or not but Brax finally got up.

'She's just scared. She's so sure that everyone hates her.' Heath defended as Brax opened the door.

'Why didn't you tell me Ruby was coming back?' It was Leah, with Roo right behind her.

'I didn't think it was your business.' Brax shrugged as Ruby entered from the hall.

'Ruby!' Leah exclaimed, hugging the taller go her seemed fearful of the new guests.

'Hi.' She let out in a breath, her legs feeling weak.

'Why didn't you tell us you were getting out so soon?' Roo asked, her voice filled with concern as she hugged Ruby herself.

'I um.' Ruby felt lost for words as her legs felt even weaker.

'Come on take a seat Ruby.' Natalie got up and guided her back to the armchair, noticing she was panicked.

'Ruby was just a bit nervous about coming back.' Brax said, taking his spot back on the couch, 'Did Bianca tell yous?' Leah, being a horrible liar nodded.

'We went to visit and she was a bit upset.' She admitted.

'It was just a big shock for her.' Roo tried to cover, knowing that wouldn't help Ruby's nerves.

'We don't plan on telling anyone else until you're ready, we just wanted to see you.' Leah added in her motherly voice, running a hand through Ruby's hair.

'Well uh thank you. How's VJ?' Ruby asked, wanting the attention off her.

'He's good, enjoying his holidays. He missed you.' Leah admitted, getting the same guilty look Bianca had had half an hour previous.

'Oh well I missed him too. I heard you got married Roo. Congratulations!' Ruby changed her focus to Roo.

'Oh yes.' Roo held up her hand and admired the gorgeous ring, 'And we've got two little kids now, adopted of course, Blake and Ashley.' She fished through her bag for a photo and handed it to Ruby, 'He's nine and she's six, they're sibling who lost their single mother to the bushfires from last Summer. Lottie absolutely adores them.' She beamed.

'I'm sure she does, they look like great kids.' Ruby gave a polite smile, 'If it's alright I think I'd like to rest. It's just been a big day.' She said getting up.

'Oh of course. You're having Heath's old room.' Natalie informed her, getting up and lifting the carry bag before Ruby had the chance. The brunette gave a shy wave and followed Natalie down the hall.

'Sorry about the guests.' Natalie apologized, closing the door behind Ruby.

'It's fine.' Ruby lied, it wasn't fine. She wanted to hide away for the rest of eternity, sick of seeing their happy or guilt-ridden faces. She wished she could see Sash or April, she knew one of them would at least tell her the truth of what everyone thought, how she was a criminal.

'Ruby you can open up to me.' Natalie spoke softly as Ruby pulled back the covers to her bed.

'I know. Everything is just a bit much at the moment. I was nervous and had braced myself for people to be yelling at me, I certainly hadn't expected this.' Natalie wasn't quite sure what 'this' was but decided it was best if she left it be for the rest of the day.

'You just rest up.' Ruby nodded and Natalie gave a wave and a smile before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is just to establish some Racey, otherwise it's really quite pointless. The Walkers will eventually be involved in the story but at the moment Ruby is mortified to leave the Braxton home.**

When Ruby woke up it was dark outside, glancing at her phone she saw it was just past midnight. For a minute she kept her eyes shut but soon realized it was no use and she might as well get up until she felt tired again.

Heading down the hall she could see someone was watching the TV on mute. Butterflies began to arise in her stomach, she still felt that everyone was ashamed of her, except maybe Heath, but he didn't live here so why would he be sitting in the living room at midnight? She tried to ignore the butterflies and continued down the hall, hoping the person was asleep.

'Geez Ruby, you scared me half to death!' Casey panted, obviously scared by Ruby's sudden appearance.

'Sorry. I was being quiet in case you'd fallen asleep.' She sat down on the other end of the couch.

'It's fine. What are you doing up anyway?' Casey's eyes flicked between her and the TV making Ruby feel uncomfortable, of course he couldn't bear to look her directly in the eyes.

'I guess because I went to bed so early I'm not tired anymore.' Ruby shrugged, looking down at her hands, 'What are you doing up so late?'

'Couldn't sleep either. This stuff is crap.' He gestured towards the TV where the Bold and the Beautiful was playing.

'It's terrible but Charlie used to love it. Drove me insane!' Ruby pulled a face as she instantly knew the characters on the screen.

'And they let her be a cop?' Casey laughed and shook his head, 'So how are you feeling?' Ruby looked down again after 'Why did you do it?' that was the next question she was dreading to be asked.

'Honestly, I don't know. I just keep waiting for someone to come and yell at me.' She admitted, feeling comfortable with Casey.

'Why?' Ruby squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. Of course Casey had to ask all the difficult questions.

'Because I almost killed someone. Why doesn't anyone seem to remember that?' Ruby frowned as Casey looked upset.

'Well no one died and you weren't well.' He mumbled, fiddling with his hands. Ruby had always hated that habit and she instinctively put her hands over Casey's causing him to look up.

'What's wrong Case?' Ruby asked a concerned look crossing her face.

'I killed my dad.' Casey announced, surprised Ruby hadn't already heard the news, 'He made me go on a robbery with him and tried to make me shoot this innocent guy. I didn't have to shoot him Ruby but I did and now he's dead and I'm a murderer.' Ruby was surprised by the news but didn't give Casey a reaction.

'Case he wanted you to kill an innocent man. That is reason in itself.' She comforted him, her face staying neutral.

'Heath was so mad when it happened. He thought I chose to do it, I thought I did too at first but I guess it was Dad or the other guy.' Casey shrugged, it was a hard topic for him to talk about and most of the Bay had moved on after they had rallied for his charges to be dropped, 'The whole Bay supported me and that's the only reason I'm not living my life in jail.' He added, always thankful for what the community had done for him, even Marilyn had supported him.

'Why don't we discuss something else besides our criminal records hey?' Ruby asked, realizing her hand was still on top of his.

Casey nodded, 'Yeah sure.' But the problem was there wasn't much else to talk about.

'What have you done since you left school?' Ruby eventually asked, figuring Uni would be the easiest topic.

'I was on the run for a bit so my chances of started Uni were off. I'm starting this year though, just at the local one. I'm thinking something sport related, like a PE teacher.' Ruby mentally hit herself for forgetting that Heath had told her about Casey having to go on the run.

'I might go to Uni this year but I have no idea what course I'll take.' Ruby turned towards the TV, 'Oh look, Simpsons is on!' She commented as the opening credits began for Casey's favourite show.

'Well looks like I won't be going to bed for at least another half hour.' He laughed, reaching over Ruby to unmute the TV.

'Haven't you seen this episode like 50 times?' She groaned, instantly recognizing it.

'Yep, it's one of my favourites!' Casey grinned and leaned back into the couch, keeping the remote at his side.

'Of course it is.' Ruby mumbled, grabbing a cushion and leaning into it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well I have been shocked that I'm actually getting reviews and I love you all for giving me them! The chapter after this Ruby will finally see someone new. Enjoy!**

Natalie woke up to find Brax was already up. She headed to the lounge where Ruby and Casey were asleep on the couch.

'Case. Ruby.' She shook them both lightly and laughed as Casey grunted and swatted her while Ruby mumbled something incoherent and buried her face into her arm, 'Come on guys.' She coaxed but it was no use.

'Hey Beautiful.' Brax whispered, causing her to jump, 'I was wondering when you were getting up, I've already been for a surf.' He wrapped his arms around her waist and she grinned.

'I was just trying to wake these two, they're such teenagers.' She laughed, turning from the couch to face Brax.

'I'm sure we can let them sleep for a bit longer, use the peaceful house to our benefit.' Brax suggested, running his fingers up Natalie's arm and raising an eyebrow.

'Ew!' Casey groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

'Go back to sleep you Boof.' Brax complained, giving his brother a playful tap on the head, Casey cringed and Natalie let out a bubbly laugh.

'What's going on?' Ruby asked, blinking as the sunlight hit her face.

'Nothing. Brax was just about to head into work.' Natalie smiled as Brax pulled a face.

'And I'm taking this ugly mug with me.' He smirked and pulled Casey up. Not even giving him a chance to change, Brax pulled Casey out the door.

'So it's just you and me then?' Ruby asked, still waking up. Natalie nodded and sat next to her on the couch.

'What would you like to do? I'm sure you're dying to go back to the beach, Brax has your old board around here somewhere.' Natalie watched as Ruby tensed up.

'I was actually thinking of staying in today.' She suggested, looking away from Natalie as she pretended to stretch.

'If this is because you don't want to see the Walkers it's silly. You're going to have to see them eventually.'

Ruby looked back to Natalie with an annoyed look on her face, 'I know. I'd just like to postpone it for as long as possible, maybe even forever.' She gave a cheeky smiled and Natalie rolled her eyes.

'Well whether you like it or not the courts have organized for your first therapy session today.' Ruby closed her eyes and scrunched her face.

'I completely forgot about that. I guess if I'm not feeling completely horrible afterwards we can go for a walk along the beach?' Ruby watched as a smile spread across Natalie's face.

'Deal. Now go get ready while I make you some breakfast.' She beamed, practically jumping from her seat and skipping into the kitchen.

'Hello Ruby. I'm Professor Mordly but you can call me Tanya.' The middle-aged lady gave a comforting smile to the obviously uncomfortable teen. Ruby gave a meek one in returned as she studied Tanya's appearance. She was of a medium height and extremely slim, if it wasn't for her pitch black hair and round eyes Ruby could swear she was identical to Charlie.

'I just got your file yesterday so do you mind if I read some things out to make sure everything's accurate?' Tanya asked, opening a frighteningly large folder and beginning to read.

Ruby nodded as Tanya read through everything from her grandmother's death to the accident with Dex, 'I bet you've discussed all of this stuff plenty of times.' Tanya concluded and Ruby nodded. Every therapist she'd ever seen had made her talk about everything, over and over.

'Well then I guess we should talk about the more recent stuff. I heard you didn't get many visitors while in jail. How are you coping now that you're out?' Tanya brushed a strand of hair from her face and leaned back into her chair.

'I've been out for less than a day so I haven't really had the chance to see people.' Ruby shrugged.

'Well what about the people you're staying with. How do you know them?' Tanya asked, turning to a new page of her notebook.

'I'm staying with the Braxtons. Darryl Braxton, or Brax, used to date my mother and has been like a father figure to me for quite a while even though I wasn't very kind to him after Charlie's death. Casey is Brax's younger brother, he and I used to be boyfriend and girlfriend but when Charlie died I got angry that he chose to stay by his brother. We didn't really talk again until a couple of weeks before what I did to Dex. He acted like my friend as a way to get rid of his father.' Tanya looked down at her file and nodded, Ruby's previous psychologist had written down how Casey had used Ruby's vulnerability and that it contributed to her cutting the brakes.

'What about the lady that brought you in?' She asked. Tanya knew Natalie through their careers but they had never really spoken.

'That's Brax's new girlfriend Natalie. She's been really helpful to the Braxton's since she started working at Summer Bay High and she seems nice enough. There's also Heath Braxton. He's the one that visited me and convinced me to come back to the Bay now my sentence is over which was surprising since we were never really close.' Tanya nodded, scribbling a couple of words onto her piece of paper.

'They sound like a good support group for you. Now this is only a short appointment to make sure you're okay but before you go I'd just like to check up on your depression and everything.' Ruby nodded.

'I've been pretty good with the anti-depressants and it's been two months since I got the all clear for HPD and PTSD.' Ruby looked down and bit her cheek, 'I have been getting a lot of anxiety since yesterday though.' She admitted as the butterflies and nausea returned.

Tanya placed her hand on Ruby's as she got up, 'It's fine to feel anxious Ruby, I'll just write a subscription for some anti-anxiety medication. You can go back to the waiting room if you like. It was nice meeting you.'

'It was nice meeting you too.' Ruby smiled and got up.

**A/N: HPD and PTSD stand for histrionic personality disorder and post-traumatic stress disorder if anyone wants to do some research on what lead Ruby to act how she did after Charlie passed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a short chapter but it's probably the most eventful so far. I just could not wait to upload it so here it is. Enjoy!**

'How was the appointment?' Natalie asked as she and Ruby headed out of the building.

'Just like your day at work.' Ruby teased, putting a dark pair of shades on.

'Oh ha ha. So are we going down to the beach?' Natalie asked, turning towards the busy beach.

'It's kind of busy but I guess that means people will be less likely to notice me.' Ruby reasoned as they walked in the opposite direction to their house.

'It's ok to be scared Ruby but I honestly think everyone will understand, and besides Indi, the Walkers aren't beach people.' Natalie comforted her as they reached the stairs. Ruby instantly noticed VJ and Jett playing cricket.

'Can we walk this way?' She asked, pointing in the other direction. Natalie glanced suspiciously to her right then nodded and turned left.

'So do you think you've maintained your surfing skills?' Natalie asked, looking to some young girls who were running towards the waves with their boards.

'I hope so. The thought of surfing the Bay waves was probably the only thing that brought me back here.' Ruby smiled lightly, enjoying the warm sun.

'I'm sure you'll be fine and the boys will be eager to help if you're not.' Natalie suddenly gained a smug smile, 'Speaking of which where you and Casey up to last night?'

'What? Oh nothing, just catching up I guess and then the Simpsons came on.' Ruby pretended to look annoyed and Natalie let out a laugh.

'That boy and his Simpson.' Natalie shook her head.

'I guess it's better than Family Guy or Futurama.' Ruby reasoned.

Suddenly she collided with someone.

'Ruby?' Sid gasped, unaware that she was back.

'Sid.' Ruby let in a deep gasp as her lungs began to struggle for air.

'I uh didn't know you were back.' Sid said, sounding awkward.

'Yeah, her sentence was dropped after the mental examination and then again for a good behaviour bond.' Natalie gave a friendly smile and rubbed Ruby's arm.

'I uh.' Ruby felt so nauseas she could hardly breathe, suddenly she bolted up the beach.

'Ruby!' Natalie called, giving Sid an apologetic look as she ran after the younger girl. Sid let out a sigh and followed the pair.

'Just go.' Ruby cried, struggling for breath as she stopped under the deserted pier.

'Ruby.' Natalie reach over to hold the younger girls hand but she pushed it away.

'I can't,' Ruby began, still struggling to catch her breath, 'I can't do that again not to Sid, not April, not to Dex, not to any of them. The hate me!' She cried, burying her head into her knees.

Natalie went to speak but was interrupted by a small cough.

'Mind if I?' Sid asked quietly. Natalie shook her head and backed out of the pier.

'Ruby.' Sid commented, taking a seat next to her. Ruby ignored him as she tried to calm her breathing, 'Ruby I don't hate you.' Sid tried again and to his surprise Ruby responded.

'Why not? I almost killed your son.' Sid paused for a second before responding.

'At the time I was confused and upset. I certainly couldn't understand why you would want to harm one of my children but when I heard that you handed yourself in I started to think about it from your perspective and things seemed to fall into place, I mean a lot of it I still cannot grasp and some of it I can't even manage to think about but I do understand. When we heard that you'd been diagnosed with Histrionic Personality Disorder and Post-traumatic Stress Disorder most of the Bay felt terrible for not helping you out when they had the chance. I know Indi and Romeo were both pretty beat up knowing that they had only fuelled that and even Sasha felt some guilt for yelling at you about Casey.' Sid admitted, hoping this would help Ruby.

'I am so sorry Sid. Dex was one of the few people that took the time to help me after Charlie died and then I almost killed him. I don't care what any psychologist or doctor says I had no excuse for what I did. I don't even deserve to be free.' Ruby looked out at the sea, then back at Sid.

'Look I'm running late for my shift but I need you to know that I don't hate you Ruby and I would really appreciate if you could stop blaming yourself and maybe even come talk to Dex, it doesn't have to be soon but it would be nice.' Sid informed her as he got up from the sand. He gave a small smile to Natalie as he passed her. He really didn't know why he had forgiven Ruby, maybe because he'd seen her at her weakest point as she sat in a hospital room saying goodbye to her mother. Whatever the reason, Ruby was definitely something different.

'It's been a big day. How about we go home?' Natalie suggested, helping Ruby up.

'Yeah, I'd really like that.' Ruby replied in almost a whisper, Sid had left her with a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't get a chapter up yesterday. Thank you for all of the reviews!**

'So how was your day?' Brax asked, entering the kitchen and placing a kiss on Natalie's cheek as she prepared dinner.

'Eventful.' Natalie sighed in response, putting down the knife she had been holding.

'What happened?' Brax asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I convinced Ruby to go for a walk along the beach and we had a run in with Sid.' Natalie explained and Brax sighed.

'Of course you did. So what happened?' he asked, checking to make sure Ruby wasn't in earshot.

'She had a panic attack and tried to run but she was too hysterical and had to stop at the pier. I followed her and for some reason Sid did too. They spoke privately and then I took her home, she's been hiding out in her room since.' Natalie gestured down the hall and picked up the knife again.

'Should I go and see her?' Brax asked, glancing nervously down the hall again.

'Maybe just go and check on her, I haven't heard a sound.' Natalie agreed, beginning to chop a carrot.

'Where's Ruby?' Casey asked as Brax entered the living room.

'In her room, I'm just going to see her now.' Casey turned back to face the TV.

'Alright.' He commented. Brax continued down the hall to Ruby's room and knocked quietly before entering.

'Hey Rubes.' Brax greeted quietly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

'Hey.' Ruby smiled softly and put down the book she was reading.

'What've you been up to?' Brax asked, finding it the easiest way to begin the conversation.

'I had a bit of a nap and I've just started this book, I always meant to read it and I found it in the draw.' Ruby gestured first to the book on the bedside table and then to the desk.

'Oh yeah that will be Natalie's, she was obsessed with it when she first moved in.' Brax remembered as he saw the yellow book labelled 'The Help'.

'Yeah somehow I didn't think Heath had accidently left it here.' Ruby giggled at the thought.

'So I heard you and Natalie went out today?' Brax asked, deciding it was now or never.

'Yeah, we did.' Ruby's shoulders instantly drooped and her smile fell.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Brax asked, frustrated at the short response he had received.

'There's not much to talk about. I saw Sid and I cowered.' Ruby shrugged and began to twirl a strand of hair in her fingers.

'I'm sure there's more to it than that.' Brax begun but only received a shrug, 'Look Rubes, you and I have been through a lot and I need you to know that I will always be here for you.' He almost snapped causing Ruby to finally look up at him.

'I know. I just-' Ruby started then stopped, 'It doesn't matter.' She decided and went back to hair twirling.

'No. Finish what you were going to say.' Brax coaxed, giving her a pleading look.

'It's just I always talked to Charlie about bad stuff, it always seemed petty when I spoke about it to anyone else.' Ruby mumbled, somewhat glad to have admitted it.

'Awh Rubes.' Brax sighed, feeling guilty, 'You know I'd never think your problems were petty or stupid, and neither would Natalie or Casey or even Leah or Roo. We all care about you and we just want to see you get better.' He explained and she gave him a genuine smile.

'I know. I'll try to be more open.' Ruby agreed then hesitated, 'Today was just very overwhelming, I didn't expect to see any of them. I mean maybe Romeo or someone but I think I could've dealt with that but not Sid.' She stopped twirling her hair, 'He wants me to go and visit Dex, you know?'

'Well you don't have to until you're ready Rubes. Don't let Sid pressure you into anything.' Brax warned and Ruby shook her head.

'Oh no! He wasn't pressuring me at all. It's weird but I think he actually cares about me, even after what I did. I think he'd have to be about the only one though, at least in that family.' Ruby shrugged, seemingly unbothered.

'Lots of people actually care about you Rubes, stop selling yourself short just because of a mistake you made.' Brax comforted her, although her words were extremely familiar to those of Casey after he killed their dad.

'Yeah, yeah.' Ruby brushed of the compliment with a hand flick and a cheeky smile.

'Dinner.' Natalie called softly from down the hall. Brax got up.

'I'm not really hungry.' Ruby admitted, picking up the book.

'Well you have to eat, I don't need you ending up in hospital.' Ruby rolled her eyes.

'I'll eat later I promise but at the moment I have to reach chapter seven!' She grinned and glanced back down at her book. Brax nodded, satisfied with the promise and glad that she seemed to have cheered up slightly.

'No later than eight!' He ordered and left the room to find Natalie and Casey already eating.

'Where's Ruby?' Casey asked, instantly noticing her absence.

'She's engulfed in The Help so I said we'd put her meal away for later.' Brax informed him and sat down.

'So I take it she's good then?' Natalie asked as Brax shoved a potato into his mouth.

'Yep.' He answered, attempting to stop the grin that spread across his face.

'I'm glad, she had me so worried.' Natalie smiled and cut a piece of her steak.

'It must have been awful to just run into Sid like that.' Casey commented, pushing his food around on his plate.

'Definitely but hopefully she'll respond better next time she sees someone. You should take her surfing tomorrow.' Natalie glanced down at Casey's plate, 'Don't you like it? I though steak was your favourite.' She asked.

'Oh yeah it is, I was just distracted.' Casey quickly cut a piece of steak and put it in his mouth but not before giving a quick glance down the hall, one that did not go unnoticed by his brother.

**A/N: So that was pretty short but I didn't really know how to wrap up Ruby's run in with Sid. How do you like Casey's little crush on Ruby? Next chapter she sees someone else.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What an intense week of Home and Away it's been! I'm totally in love with this Sasha/Romeo bromance. Anyway sorry I didn't update yesterday but I'm always jam-packed on Thursdays. Also Guest, why don't you like Natalie? And the Natalie I've created or just Natalie in general? Enjoy!**

'Last one down buys the milkshakes!' Casey yelled, grabbing his surfboard and taking off down the footpath.

'Hey!' Ruby yelled and took after him.

Brax grinned and Natalie let out a small laugh, 'I think we're gonna have the house to ourselves for a while.' He whispered, snaking his arms around her waist.

'And what would you suggest we do with that long amount of time?' Natalie teased and turned to face Brax.

'I have a few ideas.' Brax smirked and lead her inside.

Meanwhile Casey and Ruby reached the beach.

'I….so….won!' Ruby panted, dropping her board into the golden sand.

'Nup.' Casey replied as he let out a long breath and dropped his board next to Ruby's.

'Alright last in the water buys the milkshakes then.' Ruby grinned and raced towards the water, Casey rolled his eyes and jumped up to chase her.

'Ahh!' Ruby screamed as Casey grabbed her and threw her completely under the water. She quickly resurfaced and pounced onto him. They splashed around for ten minutes before Ruby removed herself from the water.

'This has been lovely but that board is calling for me. Look at the waves.' She explained to a confused Casey, he looked back to see the waves were pretty much perfect.

'We better get some before all the surfers come down and steal them.' He agreed and headed back to their boards.

'God I've missed this.' Ruby smiled as she strapped the cord to her ankle.

'I bet! When we went to Melbourne I went nuts without the beach.' Casey remembered as they headed back to the surf, suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

'What?' Ruby asked and looked to where Casey was staring.

'Do you want to come back tomorrow?' Casey asked, once he realized Ruby had seen Romeo.

'Nope, I'll have to face him eventually and these waves are too good not to surf!' Casey was surprised at Ruby's decision but didn't argue it as the short brunette picked up her pace towards the crashing waves.

Casey couldn't help but be distracted by Romeo while Ruby enjoyed the surf, either he hadn't seen or recognized Ruby or he'd chosen to ignore her. Suddenly he cut her off on a wave and Casey watched in horror as they collided. He quickly picked up a wave and travelled to the spot he'd seen them collide. He instantly searched for a mass of brown curls in the murky water.

'Where'd she go?' Romeo gasped, emerging from the water.

'I don't know.' Casey yelled, felling angry at Romeo for being so incautious, suddenly the blonde bent over and pulled something out of the water. Ruby let out a loud splutter and Romeo patted her back.

'Sorry.' Ruby apologized giving her hair a shake.

'You should be, you scared me half to death.' Casey shook his head, still eyeing of Rome, 'Although it was your wave first.' He added.

'Sorry. It was such a good wave I didn't really look around.' Romeo blushed and Ruby shrugged it off.

'The waves are getting a bit hard for me now since I'm still rusty. I'm heading in.' She picked up her board and started to walk back to the sand, the boys both followed much to Casey's annoyance.

'So I heard you got back the other day.' Romeo started as they reached the edge of the water.

'Yep.' Ruby replied casually, continuing to her towel.

'I didn't know you planned to return to the Bay.' He commented, in an awkward attempt to keep the conversation going.

'I hadn't at first but Heath practically forced me too and since then he seems to have disappeared on me.' Ruby said the last part more to herself as she realized she hadn't seen Heath since he brought her back to the Bay.

'Why did Heath come and get you?' Romeo asked, bending down to hand Ruby her towel.

'I have no idea.' Ruby shrugged and gave Casey a questioning look, he just gave an equally innocent shrug, 'So how are things with Indi?' Ruby asked, internally surprised that she was so calm.

'Oh we're on a break at the moment.' Romeo mumbled, 'One minute she wants me the next she needs a break. It's been like that ever since she broke it off with Liam and decided she liked me again.' He explained and Casey couldn't help but smirk that maybe Romeo wished Indi had been driving her car instead of Dex. He really did find it quite ironic.

'So the princess is not all she appeared to be?' He decided to stir Romeo, even though he was fully aware of what was going on between the two.

'Not when she's like this.' Romeo admitted, giving Casey an ice cold glare, 'I heard you saw Sid the other day.' He added, trying to avert the attention back to Ruby.

'Yeah I did. Who told you?' Ruby sounded almost defensive.

'I overheard people talking about it.' Romeo shrugged after a minute, realizing he was admitting that she was the town's current gossip and that plenty of people knew of her embarrassing breakdown.

'Right.' Ruby replied slowly, 'So where do you live now?'

'I have my own little apartment. I was living with the Walkers but with Indi constantly dumping me I figured it was better to just get my own place instead of constantly turning to Leah or Alf.' He explained.

'Oh yeah I heard it had a pretty big effect on VJ how you kept leaving him for Indi.' Casey commented casually but both boys knew he was having a go at Romeo.

'Yeah well he can be a bit soft.' Ruby stopped.

'What did you say about Veej?' She asked, Romeo had been annoying her from the minute he'd begun talking and now he was offending the boy she had lived with for most of her life in the Bay.

'Oh nothing.' Romeo defended, 'He just doesn't handle change well.' Ruby frowned.

'Well he's been through a lot more than most boys his age. All of his fatherly figures have left him.' She defended and began to walk faster towards the diner.

'Oh…yeah.' Romeo sounded defeated.

'Look Casey and I have plans so I guess we should go now. I'll talk to you again so though.' Ruby gave him a smile and turned in the opposite direction, Casey gave Romeo a hard glare before turning to follow Ruby.

'What a prick he's turned into.' He commented once he reached Ruby.

'Yeah. Please tell me he wasn't like that when I was disgustingly love-sick over him.' Ruby sighed.

'Nope. He's just been played around too much over the past few months.' Casey did feel quiet bad for Romeo even if he had begun to act ignorant.

'I guess that was partly my fault.' Ruby shrugged, 'Well Indi can have him if she wants. I'm not going back to that.' She gave Casey a genuine smile, 'Can we go for the milkshakes later?' She asked.

'Oh yeah sure.' Casey agreed, trying not to sound too disappointed.

'And maybe we can turn it into lunch.' Ruby suggested, 'Remember though, you're paying!' She laughed as Casey began to chase her back to the house.

**A/N: Oops I didn't mean to make Romeo such a prick but I guess he has been through a bit and the story needs some badies. I do love my Luke Mitchell though and I love me some Romeo whenever he is not chasing after Indi. Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry there was no update yesterday and thank you Beebee who reviewed every single chapter! This is a filler chapter for what's to come.**

'I am way more skilled than you!' Natalie heard Ruby protest as the two teens returned from the beach.

'You are not. I've been surfing since I could walk, City Girl.' Casey protested.

'Excuse me? I am definitely not a City Girl.' Ruby gave him a playful whack on the arm as she spotted Natalie.

'How was your surf?' The older woman asked with a cheeky grin.

'It was good, great actually.' Ruby beamed and turned to the kitchen.

'She seems happy.' Natalie informed Casey in a lowered voice. He quickly went to join her on the couch.

'Anyone else want a drink?' Ruby called cheerfully.

'Water please.' Natalie replied before turning to Casey.

'Romeo was at the beach.' He whispered, 'As soon as I saw him I waited for her to bolt but she didn't. They didn't speak until he knocked her off a wave and he acted like a jerk but she seems fine, probably the best she has been since she arrived.' He explained quickly, before Ruby could return. Natalie frowned in confusion but figured they could discuss it later.

'So there's going to be a barbeque on the beach tonight. Are you guys up for it?' She asked as Ruby returned holding two glasses of water.

'Who's going?' Ruby asked, attempting to sound casual as she handed Natalie her water.

'Thanks. Well it's for Darcy's birthday so Heath, Bianca and Rocco, and Brax and I for a start.' She paused as she tried to think of others, 'Irene will be likely to come and Roo and Leah will probably come since their kids get along with Darc.' Natalie paused and Ruby knew she was avoiding mentioning the Walkers.

'April will be there too won't she?' Ruby tried to fake excitement at seeing her old friend, she didn't think either Natalie or Casey knew about April's outburst at the hospital. Ruby relived it every day, that and the look on Sid's face as she ran out of the hospital.

'Probably.' Natalie replied quietly and took a sip of her water.

'Well I'll have to go since I'm Darcy's favourite uncle.' Casey commented as Brax entered the house.

'What's this about being my niece's favourite uncle? You know she loves her Uncle Brax the most!' He joined the conversation and took a seat in the armchair.

'I guess I'll come.' Ruby shrugged, surprising everyone, 'But if it's for Darcy's birthday I'll have to get her something.'

'Oh no we got her a surfboard from the three of us, it was expensive so if you want your name on the card feel free.' Natalie invited.

'Alright.' Ruby agreed.

X

'Women.' Brax sighed to Casey who nodded in agreement, 'NATALIE, RUBY!' He shouted for the fourth time and finally they heard footsteps.

'Sorry we want to look nice.' Natalie shrugged as she and Ruby appeared in the lounge.

'You look hot.' Brax complimented her, leaning over for a kiss.

'Ergh, come on.' Casey muttered to Ruby, Brax just held up his hand to shoo them.

'You're just jealous because your brother gets more action than you.' Ruby teased as they walked out the door.

'Yes not because they're old and don't know it's polite not to do more than three PDAs a day. They never get off each other!' He complained and Ruby couldn't help but giggle.

'I may not be saying this a week from now but I'm just glad he's found someone to be happy with.' She told him just as Natalie and Brax caught up.

'Wow. I'm surprised you didn't decide to have a quickie before you joined us.' Casey smart mouthed and jumped a step ahead to avoid Brax's hard hand.

'Uncle Brax!' Darcy yelled as they arrived on the beach. Ruby could feel the butterflies beginning to form in her stomach as everyone turned to look at them.

'Told you I was her favourite.' Brax smirked as the small blonde ran towards them, 'Hey Darc, happy birthday.' He smiled and gave his niece a hug, 'Had a good day so far?' The nine year old nodded and began to tell her uncle every detail of the presents she had received and the special cake Irene had given her.

'It'll be alright.' Ruby looked up to see Casey holding out his hand to her, she gave a faint nod and took it, instantly feeling secure.

'Hey Case, Rubes.' Heath greeted as they got closer to the picnic rug and fold out chairs. He was bouncing a now eight month old Rocco on his lap.

'Hey.' Casey greeted for the both of them, Ruby still too nervous to speak.

'Oh hi guys.' Bianca turned away from the salad she was tossing and gave a brief smile.

'Want to play cricket?' Darcy asked, returning to her youngest uncle with a bat and ball, 'VJ, Blake and Jett still aren't here.' She gave an annoyed glance towards the car park.

'Sure.' He nudged Ruby, 'You want to play too?' Ruby gave a small nod, happy for a chance to be further away from the others.

'I'm batting.' Darcy called dibs and ran a few metres back.

'You can bowl.' Ruby smiled and headed out to field.

Bianca watched cautiously, she had heard about Ruby's breakdown with Sid and was extremely worried about how she and April would react to seeing each other.

'Hey Babe.' Heath smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek, 'You look worried?' He gave a concerned look but Bianca just shook her head.

'No it's nothing.' She smiled as the Palmers and Pattersons arrived, Roo and Harvey following seconds later.

'Well alright, I better get the barbie started.' Heath dismissed, although he had a feeling Bianca was worrying about April.

'Mum is that?' VJ asked but trailed off as they arrived at the beach, there was no way that Ruby was on the beach playing cricket with Casey and Darcy.

'Yeah, it's Ruby.' Leah answered, surprised that the teen had come to the party. VJ instantly took off towards her.

'Ruby!' He shouted and Ruby turned around in fright and surprise, she quickly grinned as she saw the smile on VJ's face.

'Veej!' She beamed and caught him in a hug, 'I've missed you.' She told him, ignoring the fact that plenty of people were probably judging them.

'I missed you too. Did you get any of my letters?' He asked, letting go of her and taking a step back.

'Oh hey since when did you grow so big?' Ruby pouted, the young teen was now half a head taller than her, 'I didn't get your letters, I had a pretty dodgy mailman.' She lied, unsure of how much Leah had told him.

'Oh well I'm glad you're back are you going to come back to our house now?' Ruby shook her head.

'I'm staying with Brax and Casey for now but it doesn't mean we can't still hang out and go surfing.' Ruby explained, trying to avoid disappointing the young boy.

'I guess.' VJ shrugged and Ruby felt her heart sink. Suddenly there was the sound of an engine, Ruby looked up just in time to see April, Dex and Sasha getting out of their car.

**A/N: How is everyone going to react to seeing each other? I hope you liked the little VJ/Ruby I added, I've always thought they must have had a close relationship considering they lived together for like 4 years.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here comes trouble!**

'That's a six!' Darcy shouted as the ball flew past Ruby and VJ but nobody reacted.

Neither April, Dex or Sasha seemed to notice Ruby as they headed down to the beach. Ruby felt guilt well up inside of her as Dex limped down the stairs. It had been months, he should've been better.

'Where's the birthday girl?' April asked Bianca as she arrived at the barbeque.

'Uh.' Was all Bianca could manage to say.

'Over there.' Heath quickly pointed out then looked back down at the sausages he and John Palmer were cooking.

'What is she doing here?' April stopped in her tracks and blinked, she glanced back at Dex who didn't seem the slightest bit surprised.

'She's here to celebrate Darcy's birthday.' Brax said, as if that part wasn't obvious. Casey slowly moved to stand by Ruby and Brax did the same to April, unsure of what was about to unfold.

'She is crazy and should be locked up.' April spat, glaring at the girl she had once considered her best friend. Ruby's let quivered and she felt her legs begin to weaken again.

'April.' Dex began but his girlfriend held a hand up at him.

'How could you be so calm?' April asked but suddenly she understood, 'You knew! You knew she was back and so did you!' She yelled first at Dex and then at Bianca. 'I can't believe you could just let her show up here. She is dangerous!' She screamed and Brax grabbed her before she could lunge at Ruby.

'April calm down.' He told her as Bianca hurried over to her, 'This is Darcy's party and it's going to upset her.' He attempted to reason.

'April please.' She pleaded with her sister, April replied with a glare.

'I'm going for a walk and when I get back she better not be here.' She threatened and stormed off. Bianca stood and watched for a minute before following, everyone else had averted their attention to Ruby who released a big shaky breath and bolted in the opposite direction. Casey glanced at Brax before following her.

'Well this is an interesting party.' Sasha murmured, receiving a glare from Dex.

Darcy looked over to her dad, 'What's going on Dad?' She asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Heath handed Rocco to Natalie and pulled Darcy into a hug, that was just some silly adult drama and it wasn't very nice of them to do it in front of everyone but now that they're gone we can eat. I cooked up your favourite soy chickens and now Bianca's gone you don't have to have any salad.' He bribed her.

'Dad I like salad.' Darcy said, giving him an eye roll, 'It's vegetables that are disgusting.' She pulled a face and grabbed a plate. Everyone began to talk again as they got up for food.

'Do you think one of us should go and check on Ruby?' Natalie asked, shaking a toy in front of Rocco who clapped his hands with glee.

'Nah I think we'll let Case have this one.' Brax decided, he'd seen how Casey had been acting around Ruby.

X

'Why didn't you tell me?' April cried as she and Bianca reached a bench.

'Because I knew you would react like this.' Bianca answered calmly. She pushed a strand of hair off April's face, 'I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how, then Dex came to me and said he didn't want to stress you out at the moment so I swore I wouldn't tell you.' She explained.

'I just- I'm so angry at her and I thought I wouldn't have to see her again and now she's just come back and no one even cares!' April sobbed.

'Ruby didn't want to come back, she was so disappointed in herself and she was prepared to spend the rest of her life in prison for what she'd done.' Bianca relayed what Heath said Ruby had told Natalie.

'Then why didn't she?' April snapped, unable to believe Ruby had any sort of heart left in her.

'Heath convinced her to come back.' Bianca spoke quietly, 'He didn't tell anyone but the Braxton's until he'd already left to get her from the prison. We argued and he spent the night on the couch because I couldn't bear the thought of you being like this.' April reached up to wipe the few remaining tears from her eyes.

'Dex could've died and now everyday I'm going to see her and have a constant reminder of all of the terrible things that happened to him, all of the surgeries and the tests, the rehab sessions. I just want to forget.' April sighed.

'I know it's going to be hard having to see her but you don't have to act like friends or even acknowledge that she's there. Ruby's been through a lot.' Bianca reasoned.

'We've been through a lot too.' April mumbled back.

'But you still have a family and friends that loves you. If Brax hadn't grabbed you, you would've attacked Ruby, right?' Bianca asked, explaining a point that Leah and Roo had helped her to see when she had hated the teen.

'Well yeah because she destroyed my life and hurt Dex.' April said after a minutes pause.

'Exactly. Indi was hurting Romeo and therefore hurting Ruby, she had no one to 'grab her'and that's probably why she did a lot of that stupid stuff after Charlie passed away. Of course the hurt Indi gave Romeo wasn't quite as horrible as the harm Ruby did to the Walkers and yourself but a lot of stuff drove her to do that and she was mentally unstable. She's just looking for a second chance.' April thought of a million different comments she could say but Bianca did have a point. A few months ago rumours had gone around the Bay that Ruby had been diagnosed with all of these different mental illnesses, April dismissed them as an excuse she had used to get her sentence shortened but she couldn't help but remember the Ruby that had once been her best friend, the one who had helped her through her OCD and her break up with Dex, the one she had been too busy worrying about boy troubles to care properly about when her mother died.

'I guess she hasn't really had it fair. Can we go back to the party now?' April asked, part of her wished that Ruby would still be there when she got back. She didn't want to speak to her but she didn't want to feel guilty for driving her away again.

X

'Ruby! Ruby, Wait!' Casey called as he chased Ruby along the rocky edge. Eventually her run slowed to a stop and he caught up.

'What are you doing? I'll take you home.' He said, grabbing her wrist as the waves crashed viciously against the rocks.

'This-this is m-my place.' She stuttered through sobs and Casey gave a confused frown.

'What do you mean?' He asked, sitting down on a rock, Ruby quickly joined him.

'I came here after I yelled at Charlie at Ross's funeral, since then it's become my place.' She explained. It took Casey a minute to remember who Ross was, 'I-I just wa-wanted to come here o-one more time.' She sniffed and Casey felt the confusion return.

'Why wouldn't you come here again?' He asked and Ruby gave him a quick glare for his idiocy.

'Because April hates me. I can't stay here, in the Bay.' She yelled in frustration, keeping her eyes trained on the ocean.

'April just didn't know you were back. Dex was afraid to tell her.' Casey admitted in an attempt to change Ruby's mind.

'So? She made it pretty clear that she really does not want me around so why should I bother staying?' Casey watched as Ruby bit the inside of her cheek and squeezed her eyes closed, that was something she only did if she was extremely upset.

'Plenty of other people want you around. VJ would be crushed if you left again.' He tried to use the young boy to make Ruby feel guilty about her new decision.

'I already upset him because I'm not staying with him and Leah, his expectations have got to be pretty low.' She bit back and Casey let out a sigh. Why did girls have to be so damn impossible?

'What about Brax, he is so happy to have you back and Sid still wants you to speak with Dex.' Ruby stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of everything Brax had done for her.

'I'll speak to Dex tomorrow and then I'll leave the Bay.' She spoke firmly but she felt uncertain. By the look on Casey's face she could tell he was about to protest, 'Casey don't.' She mumbled, feeling too tired to argue.

'But Ruby I don't understand. Why do you care so much about what April thinks when everyone else has clearly forgiven you?' Casey asked anyway. Ruby sighed, knowing she had to explain what had happened at the hospital.

'Before I went to your house on the day I left the Bay I went to visit Dex at the hospital. They let me see him alone and no one there knew what I'd done until someone showed up and explained. April ran into the room and yelled at me, she said some really horrible stuff, stuff that I deserved to hear.' Casey didn't really understand what the problem was, 'But it wasn't just what she was saying, it was the look on her face and then Sid's as I bumped into him in my desperation to get out of the hospital. She was my best friend and I tore her whole world apart, she looked as though she could easily tear me to shreds, she had that same look just before. I don't care if Dex has forgiven me, I can't be around here if _she_ hates me.' Ruby finished her story and got up, 'I'm gonna go to bed, it's going to be an early start tomorrow.'

'No.' Casey said, standing in front of her. 'You're coming back to the party, at least give people a chance to say goodbye?' He watched as Ruby went to protest, 'At least just grab a snag? You have to eat because the last thing we need is you in hospital.' She rolled her eyes.

'Fine but can we hurry and be gone before April gets back?' Casey nodded and led her back to the party.

**A/N: I thought this chapter was getting a bit long so the party will commence in the next chapter. What a long party. Poor Ruby! Poor April! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Party Part III haha. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days I was being greedy and waiting for just one more review, oh well, beggars can't be choosers, I was also pretty busy. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

'Casey and Ruby have been gone for a while, are you sure you shouldn't go and find them?' Leah asked Brax and Natalie as they watched the kids play cricket.

'Nah they probably just went home. Bianca and April have been gone just as long and no one's giving a tiz about them.' Brax replied, taking a sip of his beer.

'Yes but Bianca is a mature adult, Ruby and Casey are practically teenagers.' Leah explained, a frown seemed to be permanently etched on her face. 'Maybe I should just take a walk and see if I can see them or check into your house?' She suggested.

'Nah there ain't no need for that.' Brax said as he saw two figures appear.

'Well looks like they aren't the only ones returning.' Natalie said quietly, Brax and Leah turned to see April and Bianca being greeted by Dex.

'Not again.' Sasha grumbled from a metre away as she sipped a Diet Coke.

'Maybe I should go tell them to go home?' Leah suggested, beginning to get up but Brax quickly stopped her.

'Nah, just because she wants to be a misunderstanding brat it doesn't mean Casey and Ruby can't be social and try to have a good time.' He told her, giving April a small glare as Ruby and Casey got closer.

'Brax.' Natalie scolded, embarrassed that someone might have heard what he could April, 'She's got a right to be angry too.'

'Yeah well can't she do it in private?' He asked as Casey and Ruby finally arrived back. Ruby was clutching tightly to Casey's hand and was half hidden by his body, it broke Brax's heart that she was so scared to be on the beach she loved.

'We're just getting some food and then I think we'll head off.' Casey informed Brax, Leah and Natalie. Both women gave an understanding nod but Brax shook his head.

'Nah. Just because someone is a sook doesn't mean you guys can't enjoy the party.' He repeated his argument from before.

'Brax I really don't mind. I want to go.' Ruby insisted in a quiet voice, Brax just ignored her.

'Come on, let's get some food.' Casey suggested, Natalie gave Ruby an apologetic look as she followed Ruby over to Heath.

'I'm sorry about what happened. I hope Darcy's not too upset.' Ruby told Heath as he handed her a burger and salad.

'It's fine, Darcy's fine. Bianca and I probably should've planned this out better.' Heath shrugged and handed his brother a plate as Bianca walked over.

'Hey Ruby. I'm sorry about before.' She gave a small smile as she piled a plate with salad.

'Don't be. None of this is your fault, or April's.' Ruby replied and gave Casey's hand a small tug which he chose to ignore.

'Honestly Ruby. It was the last thing you needed and I wasn't very warm towards you the other day either.'

'Seriously Bianca you don't need to apologise. I would like if we could be friends again though?' Ruby suggested shyly and Casey tried to hide a proud smile.

'Of course we can Rubes. I'm sure Rocco would love to get to know you, I mean you're practically a Braxton.' Bianca reached over and squeezed her arm, 'Well I better get this food back over there. I am starving!' She smiled before grabbing a second plate of food and heading back to where April sat with Irene.

'So you're not leaving then?' Casey asked as they walked over to a small sand dune.

'What would make you think that?' Ruby asked as she plopped down onto the sand.

'You just told Bianca you want to be her friend.' Casey reminded her as he sat down next to her.

'I can still be her friend if I'm not in the Bay.' Ruby informed him as she rolled a cherry tomato around with her fork.

'Well when are you going to start telling people?'

'Can you just leave it? It's not up to you, your brother, Natalie or the Bay to decide how I live my life.' Ruby snapped and stood up, 'I'm going back to your place.' She turned and began to walk before stopping again, Casey looked hopeful, 'Please don't follow me. I promise I'm not going anywhere or doing anything I just want to be alone.' She pleaded in a softer voice and the hope faded from Casey's eyes, he gave a small nod and watched her turn away.

'What the Hell was that about?' Brax asked from his spot a few metres away. Natalie got up to follow Ruby.

'Don't. She wants to be alone.' Casey told Natalie who gave the teenager a final glance before retaking her seat, 'She's upset after earlier and she thinks she's going to leave the Bay tomorrow.' He explained and Brax let out a large sigh.

'Honestly if she didn't have so much potential I'd say it wasn't worth the bother.' He said, instantly feeling guilty, 'It's just hard to help someone who won't help themselves.' He added, although he knew he was guilty of doing exactly that, as was Casey.

'Well I say we stay here another hour and then we can go home.' Natalie suggested, 'Give her time to clear her head and think her plans over. If she wants to leave the Bay that badly we shouldn't force her to stay.' She reasoned.

'We can't let her leave.' Casey argued, he had moved closer to them, 'Brax you know how vulnerable she is. Anyone cruel enough could easily get Charlie's life insurance money from her.' He punched his hand down into the sand.

'Hey Casey can you come play soccer with us? We need a goalie.' It was VJ. Casey looked up, about to turn down the offer when he saw the looks Brax and Natalie gave him.

'Uh yeah sure.' He gave a nod and got up.

'Well we might as well be social until we go back to the house.' Natalie told Brax and got up. He went to follow her but she went to Leah and Bianca so he went over to the men who offered him a beer.

'What's going on with Young Ruby?' Alf asked, he had just come down after returning from a fishing trip.

'I think she's still just getting used to being back in the Bay. She feels real guilty.' Brax guessed, taking the beer Heath handed him.

'Poor girl, honestly a lost cause.' John Palmer shook his head in disappointment. Brax tried not to say something smart, he knew John meant it in a sympathetic way.

'She wasn't always like what she became, I've known her since she first arrived in the Bay.' Alf told John, giving Brax a small smile.

'Well so have I for most of it. We were stuck on a bomb strapped with explosives, she cried into Xavier's arms the whole time then broke up with him a few months later. She was the one that kept protesting about the damn refugees, got the diner burnt down. Brax had vague memories of these stories.

'She certainly seems to know where trouble is.' Harvey joined the conversation, he never really knew Ruby but Roo was extremely supportive and protective of the young teen. Personally he thought Ruby reminded his wife of herself when she was younger.

'Ah well she has her good moments too, she worked hard to help those refugees and get them proper care at the hospital and her and Xavier remained friends. She's also got a bubbly personality when she's in a good mood.' Alf closed the conversation, 'You boys should've seen the Snappers I caught today, I recon it's the new bait I got.' Brax silently thanked the old man and a gruellingly slow hour later Natalie came to collect him with Casey eagerly following.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is a long chapter for you guys, enjoy!**

As soon as Ruby got back from the beach she set her alarm and packed a small bag of clothes that she hid under her bed. Then she got into bed and tried to get as much sleep as she could.

It was dawn when the alarm gave a quiet buzz and she instantly switched it off. She'd had a rough time trying to sleep and had tossed and turned all night. Ruby didn't waste any time throwing on the clothes she had left hung over her chair the night before and grabbing the bag from under the bed. She yanked her phone of the charger and snuck out the bedroom. She placed a note telling whoever read it that she had gone for a walk and would be back soon then she crept out the door.

It was a short walk to the Summer Bay Storage where Ruby's things had been kept in lot 43 while she was in jail. She found Charlie's car and a couple of boxes of clothes and other possessions that Natalie had told her they would collect soon.

She loaded at much as she could into the car, maybe she could come back to get the rest of her possessions in a few months when the Braxtons had hopefully moved on.

By 7:00am she was on the road, heading up the coast, she couldn't bear to go to the city.

X

'Hey Brax, Ruby up yet?' Casey asked, scratching his head and still looking dazed from the night's sleep.

'Well she left a note saying she'd gone for a walk but I found it almost an hour ago and there's been no sign of her since.' Brax responded calmly.

'What?' Casey exploded, 'No, she must've gone for a walk, she promised she wouldn't do anything until we talked today.' He said, running towards her bedroom.

'Case, maybe we should just let Ruby live her life, if she doesn't want to stay here we shouldn't force her.' As much as it pained Brax to say it, he knew he couldn't control Ruby's life and if being away from the Bay made her happy then so be it.

'All of her stuff is still here, even her insulin.' Casey said, calming slightly. Ruby wouldn't be stupid enough to leave without her insulin, she was probably down at the beach or something.

'Well let's hope she's coming back or took a backup.' Brax sighed.

X

After five hours of driving Ruby stopped at a small café for lunch. She took her time to savour the meal and reached into her bag to grab her insulin when she was finished.

'Crap.' She quickly dumped the contents of her bag onto the table, 'No. No. No. No. No.' She mumbled, feeling anxious as she searched for the insulin. 'You're so stupid.' She told herself, burying her head into her hands.

'Ruby?' Her head snapped up to see who had called her name, 'Ruby are you okay?' Joey quickly took a seat opposite the young brunette, 'Hey, no need to cry.' She comforted her, 'Where's Charlie? Is she here with you?' She asked, the question only made Ruby cry harder. Joey got up and went around the table to hug Ruby, she stroked her hair until she stopped crying.

'I'm sorry.' Ruby apologised, wiping some stray tears from her face and giving Joey a hopeless smile, 'I have to go to a pharmacist if you want to come and talk?' She suggested, putting her things but into her bag.

'Sure.' Joey returned the smile and cancelled her order, she would eat later.

The short walk to the pharmacy was in a comfortable silence. Joey was busy taking in how much Ruby had changed since she last saw her, nearly four years ago. She had so many questions for the young girl. Ruby was trying to figure out how to tell Joey everything that had happened, she didn't even know Charlie was her mother.

X

'Brax it's midday, we have to try and find her!' Casey told his brother, it had been clear for hours now that Ruby had done a runner.

'Alright, alright.' Brax finally agreed, he was feeling anxious now that it was past lunch and Ruby's insulin was sitting on her desk, 'Why don't I go and check the storage unit to see if Charlie's car is there, if it is she can't have gone too far.'

'I'll go and see the Walkers, she might've decided to see Dex after all.' Natalie decided.

'Alright and I'll go and ask around town.' Casey agreed, 'Well come on!' He ordered, getting up and heading out the door when no one moved. Natalie gave Brax a sad smile, knowing they probably wouldn't find Ruby.

X

'So are you going to tell me what you're doing hours away from the Bay?' Joey asked, they were sitting on the beach and Ruby had just finished injecting her insulin. Joey had never known Ruby was diabetic.

'I ran I guess.' Ruby's voice was shaky, 'A lot has happened since you left.' She added.

'I'm sorry I didn't come back. I got an offer I couldn't refuse.' Joey said after a minutes silence, trying to get Ruby to tell her more.

'It doesn't matter. I guess I should start from after you left.' Ruby took a deep breath, 'Charlie was pretty upset after you left, I think she was mostly annoyed at herself for sleeping with Hugo. Not much happened for a few months, she got close to Angelo and they ended up together. While on a date your brother ran her over with his car.' She paused, not wanting to dump everything on Joey at once, especially after explaining what her brother did to Charlie, 'Then, due to a scar doctors found while she was at the hospital, I found out Charlie wasn't my sister.' Ruby watched as Joey frowned, trying to figure out how that worked, 'She's my mum.' The look on Joey's face was almost comical, 'Unfortunately she was raped when she was fourteen, I was the product.' She gave a small shrug, as if being the product of rape and the daughter of someone so evil didn't bother her.

'I- wow.' Joey gasped, still trying to comprehend what Ruby had just told her.

'I was pretty angry that she and Da-Ross had lied to me for my whole life so I ran off for a few days but that's not important. I didn't want to believe that I was the product of something so terrible so I tracked down Grant, my biological father.' Ruby was surprised at how easy it was to open up to Joey, 'He caused us trouble for a while and almost managed to convince me that Charlie was lying about the rape. That hurt her so much. Ross murdered Grant when he found out he was harassing us.' She paused again allowing Joey to take everything in, she wasn't even half way through the story.

'I moved out because I felt so betrayed by Charlie, I lived with Irene Roberts. Then I got sick and Charlie and this boy, Geoff, found me passed out. That was when I was diagnosed with diabetes.' She gestured to the plastic bag she had retrieved from the pharmacist, 'For a while after that all of our drama was second hand and anything that did happen really isn't worth mentioning.' She thought of the people-smuggling incident, how her idiocy had caused the diner to be burnt down and the drinking problems she'd had.

'Ross passed away at the start of 2011.' She continued.

'Oh I'm so sorry to hear that Ruby.' Joey sympathised and Ruby gave her a thankful smile.

'Soon after this gang came to town, the River Boys. The leader's brother, Casey, and I ended up together which Charlie strongly disapproved of at first even though I tried to convince her he wasn't like the others. What we didn't know was that Charlie was having a secret affair with Brax, the leader, which almost got her killed. She was held captive with Brax by a guy from another gang. Charlie had to shoot him to save herself and Brax, he ended up dying.' Ruby began to tear up as she knew what came next. Joey saw and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

'We were going to move to the city, Brax, Casey, Charlie and I. It was Charlie's last day on the force and she was about to leave for work when the brother of the man she had killed broke into Leah's and shot her. I had to choose to turn off the life support.' Ruby was now openly crying as Joey processed the news.

'Ch-Charlie's dead?' She mumbled in disbelief, Ruby gave a nod.

'I'm sorry that we didn't tell you, you could've come to the funeral.' Ruby sniffed.

'Wh-when did it happen?' Joey asked, still in shock.

'Almost a year ago now. I got so angry at Brax, Casey, Leah, everyone.' Ruby admitted, 'I was a mess, I turned to drinking for a while and then to boys. Especially this one boy, Romeo, who happened to be married to my old best friend. We surfed together and after a fight I got with this guy, Steve, just to annoy Romeo. Steve ended up trying to frame me for drugs and after my behaviour no one believed I was innocent. Indi and Romeo's marriage ended and he got with me, things turned extremely sour after I learnt he used me and was still in love with Indi. Of course Indi ended up with Romeo's best friend and I was so mad at her, I just wasn't thinking straight, I cut the breaks to her car.' Ruby always hated telling people that.

'Oh Ruby you didn't.' Joey sighed, she felt numb after hearing that Charlie was dead but she wanted to know what else had happened to Ruby.

'I realised what I'd done wrong and I tried to stop it before it was too late but Indi's brother was driving the car. He almost died because of me. I turned myself in at a station in the city and I was sent to a mental hospital after they diagnosed me with a bunch of disorders, they thought some may have been there since before Charlie's death. After a few months I was sent to a real jail, I never got any visitors or letters and I hardly spoke to anyone there. That was enough to drive me insane again.' Ruby looked down ashamed and plagued by memories, 'I was released the other day. My sentence was cut short once they found out I had been so mentally unstable and then again for good behaviour. It helped the Dex was able to make an almost full recovery so I was only charged with attempted murder.' Ruby concluded.

'So why are you running away?' Joey asked, unable to think of much else to say.

'Brax's other brother came and convinced me to return to the Bay. A few people can't handle me being back and I just feel too guilty. Casey is persistent that I stay which is why I snuck out this morning.' She explained.

'Right. So you don't want to go back to the Bay?' Joey questioned, she knew that running away was a bad option, she'd done it herself and look how well that turned out.

'Of course I do, I love the Bay, but I can't.' Ruby replied and they sat in silence.

X

Natalie knocked on the door to the farmhouse, she had no hope that Ruby would be there. Brax had already sent her a text saying the car was gone.

'Oh hey Natalie.' Sasha smiled when she saw her old councillor.

'Hi Sasha, is your brother home?' She asked. Sasha nodded and stepped aside for Natalie to enter.

'He's just in the lounge.' She said, following Natalie through to where Dex sat playing Mario Kart on the couch.

'Hey Dex.' Natalie smiled.

'Hey. What's up?' He paused the game, Natalie had counselled him for a while after the accident.

'I was just wondering if you'd seen Ruby today?' Dex frowned and shook his head.

'Why?' He asked, Sasha joined him on the couch, curious as to why Natalie was asking about Ruby.

'After last night she told Casey she was going to leave the Bay today. He convinced her to at least come and speak to you first, we thought it might've been beneficial for the both of you, but she seems to have disappeared without a trace.' Natalie explained.

'Well she hasn't been here.' Dex tried not to sound disappointed, he would've appreciated being able to talk with Ruby about what had happened.

'Alright, I better go, Casey is really upset so if you do hear anything I'd love for you guys to tell me.' She gave them a warm smile and got up.

'See ya.' Dex called, unpausing his game.

**A/N: I was tossing up on whether to have Ruby meet Joey or Xavier but I guess Joey somehow won haha. Xavier will be making an appearance though, I'm thinking possible love triangle with them and Casey, so let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So everybody seemed pretty against the idea of a love triangle, or at least one with Xavier. I wasn't going to do it for a while, I mean Ruby is still pretty much insane at the moment. How exciting is it that Bec landed the role of lead female in that US show! It better get past its pilot!**

'Come on Case it's been four days.' Brax said, entering his brother's dark room where the sulky teen was lying on his unmade bed.

'What if something's happened to her Brax? What if she didn't have any insulin and now she's in some strange hospital?' Casey asked, he'd said this to Brax at least twice every day.

'I'm sure we would be told if she was in trouble.' He gave the same answer he'd given every time the question was asked. The room went quiet until Natalie knocked on the bedroom door.

'Brax, can you come out here for a second?' She asked, holding a phone in her hand. Brax gave a worried glance towards his brother then got off the bed and followed her into the lounge.

'I just got a call from Leah.' She began once she was sure Casey couldn't hear, 'Ruby's at her house now.'

'What?' Brax half shouted. Natalie held a finger to her lips and glanced nervously down the hall where Casey was.

'She arrived with an old friend of Charlie's about half an hour ago.' She informed him.

'So what do you want me to do about it?' Brax asked, his voice lowered.

'Well do you want to go and see her?' Natalie suggested, confused by Brax's reaction.

'Of course I do.' Brax sighed and sat on the couch, 'But I don't want to scare her off again. Why did she run? Why did she come back?' He asked although the questions weren't really aimed at anyone, 'I want to help her but I can't if she's going to keep doing this. Casey's been holed up in his room for the past three days because of her.' He claimed.

'I know Brax but she needs help, she's not well.' Natalie defended, coming to take a seat beside him, 'Apparently she's been acting nervous and jumpy at Leah's. I don't know how long it will be before she takes off again, I think we should go and try to stop that.' She suggested calmly, rubbing her hand over Brax's.

'You go. I can't at the moment.' He admitted honestly. The way Casey was reacting to Ruby was almost as bad as how he'd reacted after the whole 'Danny Debacle' and as much as Brax loved Ruby, his brothers came first. 'Once I know she's staying then I'll get myself and Casey involved.' He told Natalie, 'You should get her insulin for her.' He said, getting up and walking out of the house.

Natalie sighed. She didn't understand why Brax was acting like this. 'I'm going to meet Gina about some work stuff at the diner.' She called to Casey and grabbed the insulin off the counter where Casey had placed it four days previous.

X

Natalie knocked softly on Leah's door. She only had to wait a moment before Leah opened it slightly and slid outside to join her.

'Hey.' Leah breathed, her voice barely a whisper.

'Hey.' Natalie replied, giving a supportive smile.

'I didn't exactly tell her I called you. Are Brax and Casey coming?' Leah peered behind Natalie.

'No. Brax had to go to Angelo's and he didn't want to tell Casey yet, you know, in case she left again.' Leah gave an understanding nod.

'Well I guess we better go in.' She said, her voice quavering for a minute, 'Ruby look who's come to see you.' She said quietly as the pair entered the lounge.

'Hey.' Natalie forced a smile at the sight of Ruby.

'Hi.' The teen replied, she had deep bags under her eyes and her skin was looking rather pale. Next to her sat a woman roughly Natalie's age with pale skin and dark brown hair.

'I'm Joey.' The woman smiled, noticing Natalie's stare.

'Natalie.' She replied, her eyes refocusing on Ruby.

'Guys I'm really sorry but I have a shift at the diner in five minutes. I can try to swap it with Irene if you want?' Leah told them. Natalie shook her head.

'No need for that Leah. Where's VJ?' She asked, peering down the hall for sight of the young teen.

'Oh he's staying at Jett's tonight. They're leaving for a soccer camp tomorrow and Gina offered to take them. Anyway I have to get going.' Leah told them before rushing out the door. Natalie stood for a minute and the room remained in an uncomfortable silence.

'So where have you been Ruby?' She eventually asked, sitting in the arm chair opposite to Ruby and Joey.

'Up the Coast. I needed some time.' She shrugged but Joey gave her a small nudge, 'So maybe I hadn't planned to return at first.' She admitted, 'I'm just sick of burdening people.'

'Ruby the biggest burden you gave us was running away, especially without your insulin.' She reached into her bag and gave Ruby the Ziploc bag back.

'That was pretty stupid of me but I had no plans to kill myself, I got another one. Where are Brax and Casey?'

'Brax is working.' Natalie replied, unsure of what to tell the brunette about Casey, 'So how did you guys end up traveling companions?' Ruby ignored the fact that Natalie neglected to mention Casey, she'd listened to five of the twenty-seven voicemails he'd left her.

'I work on a trawler and I'd just gotten off at this town about four hours from here. I was going to get some lunch before I headed to my home in Queensland when I saw Ruby at the café.' Joey replied, 'How long have you been living in the Bay?' She didn't recall seeing Natalie before.

'About ten months now.' Natalie answered, 'I'm the school's psychologist. Did you used to live here?'

'Yeah I moved away nearly four years ago after I got an offer for a three month trip on a trawler.' She explained.

'And you were friends with Charlie?' Natalie watched as Joey blushed slightly.

'They were girlfriends for a bit.' Ruby explained, she may have been ashamed to begin with but now she didn't care that her mother had once had an interest in girls.

'Oh. Does Brax know?' Natalie asked out of curiosity, she directed this question to Ruby.

'Yeah. Charlie told him once things started getting serious. He laughed and said 'hot'.' Ruby smiled at the memory, Charlie had been so panicked the day she decided she had to let him know. Natalie was still curious to know more about Charlie and Joey's relationship but she didn't want to be rude.

'So how's Casey? He called me a lot.' Ruby braced herself for the worst, she felt terrible knowing she had hurt him when he was trying so hard to help her.

'He's not very good but he'll suck it up.' Natalie assured Ruby, 'Are you going to stay for good now?' Ruby nodded.

'Coming back straight away wasn't the smartest choice I've made. I should've given it sometime, gotten used to being back in the real world and then come back here but I really didn't have anywhere to go or anyone to be with. My head's a lot clearer now.' She explained, hoping it made sense.

'We certainly should've thought of the effects dumping you straight back into the Bay would've had.' Natalie agreed, 'Look I have to go, I've got some things to sort out, but I'm going to come by tomorrow, hopefully with Brax so we can sort things out.' Natalie informed her, getting up from the chair.

'Alright. Brax is angry at me isn't he?' Ruby asked.

'He just wants Casey to stop hurting and have you get better.' She answered, surprised at how well Ruby knew Brax.

'Can you ask him to come and see me later? He doesn't have to but I'd like to talk to him.' Natalie gave a nod and left.

**A/N: This is certainly not my favourite chapter, I would love suggestions of storylines. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I hate this chapter a lot, I had massive writers block and pretty much just blabbed on for the whole chapter. I've also been super busy, I usually like to be at least a chapter ahead of the one I publish but I'm not at the moment so the next two weeks might be slow updating. My apologies for all of that but try and enjoy this average to worse piece of writing anyway and GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!**

'So why did you request to see me?' Brax asked as he got closer to the brunette on the beach. Ruby spun around startled.

'I wanted to apologize for being a burden and then just talk, I guess.' There was a moment of silence, 'I'm sorry that I've been treating you and your family like crap when you've been putting so much effort into helping me and I hope you can forgive me for running off on you guys.' Ruby said when she realized Brax wasn't going to say anything.

'We haven't done that much, just gave you Heath's room.' Brax shrugged.

'No I don't just mean this week, I mean since Charlie died. I was horrible to you guys, especially you Brax.' Ruby explained.

'Well I was pretty angry at myself for killing your mother and the love of my life. Everyone else, with the exception of Colleen, was way to forgiving about it.' Brax tried to say it lightly in an attempt to brighten the mood.

'Brax.' Ruby sighed, 'Can we not talk about that anymore?' She knew no matter how long she tried to convince him otherwise he would always think it was his fault Charlie was gone.

'Next Thursday is one year since.' Brax began.

'I know. It seems like it's been a lifetime without her. So much has happened and I wish I could tell her all about it, talking to a headstone isn't the same.' Ruby acknowledged.

'Yeah, me too. She always knew how to get out of trouble.' Brax gave a weak smile.

'Do you love Natalie? I mean like you loved Charlie?' Ruby asked. Brax was caught off guard at the question.

'I still love your mum Rubes.' He began, because even if Charlie was dead and even if he'd let go, he would always love Charlie, 'But yeah I guess I do love Natalie like I loved Charlie.' He concluded and waited for the teenager to explain. Ruby let out a small laugh.

'You thought I'd be mad at you for saying that didn't you?' She asked, seeing the look on his face. Brax hesitated then gave an embarrassed nod, 'You deserve to be happy Brax. I think you and Natalie are great together and she's really helped me.' Ruby explained and they stood in a comfortable silence.

'You've matured so much since you've been gone. Charlie would definitely be proud of what you've become and what you're going to become. Oh wow that was cheesy.' Ruby leant in and gave Brax a hug.

'Thank you.' She grinned, wiping the tears from her eyes.

'So what do you say we head back to Leah's so you can get your stuff?' Ruby released Brax from the hug and looked up at him.

'Really? But what about Casey?' She asked.

'Rubes you're always welcome in my house and Casey will be over the moon to see you back as long as you don't leave again.' Ruby put her hands up in defence.

'I swear I'm staying for good now.' She promised but a frown crossed her face, 'What about Joey?'

'Natalie mentioned she brought you back. What about her?' Brax asked, confused.

'Well it's not really polite of me to leave her at Leah's, is it?' Ruby asked.

'Why don't you ask her if she'd mind you coming back to our place? I have to check in at Angelo's but I'll come by when I'm done and you can tell me if you're coming or not.' Brax decided.

'Alright, I'll see you then I guess.' Ruby reached over and gave Brax a quick hug before walking back up the beach.

X

'Oh that didn't take long? Get everything sorted with Brax?' Leah asked as she dished pasta into four bowls.

'Yeah. Do you want me to help with that?' Ruby asked, gesturing to the food.

'No it's pretty much done.' Leah replied, 'Dinner's ready!' She shouted down the hall and Ruby grabbed two of the plates and placed them on the table. Leah grabbed the other two and followed her.

'and that's why Natalie Portman is ten times better looking than Emma Watson.' They hear Joey explain to Tim as they arrive in the kitchen.

'No way.' Tim sighed and looked towards Leah and Ruby, 'Who's better looking? Emma Watson or Natalie Portman?' He asked, both the women sighed and picked up a fork.

'Just be quiet and eat for a minute you two.' Leah instructed the pair before turning to Ruby, 'All afternoon they've been arguing over different girls and which of them are better looking.' She complained.

'I'm sorry your boyfriend has bad taste in women.' Joey said then blushed, 'I mean not you, just celebrity women.' Leah just smirked and shook her head.

'So how much longer are you staying at the Bay for?' Ruby asked Joey.

'As long as you want me I suppose, I do however have a job coming up in two weeks.' Joey informed her.

'So you don't want to stay in the Bay permanently?'

Joey shook her head, 'There's nothing here for me anymore. I've built a new life in Queensland, of course when I go back I'd love to keep in contact with you both.'

'Ok. Do you mind if I go back to the Braxton's tonight then?' Ruby asked, finishing her meal.

'Not at all. I might head home tomorrow morning anyway.'

'Oh really? VJ would probably love to see you again.' Leah commented.

'Yes unfortunately I have business to attend to at home but I'll give you my number and I can come back when I'm next on land.' Joey offered, Leah smiled and nodded. There was a small tap on the door.

'Oh hey Brax.' Leah smiled, 'I didn't expect you here. If I had I would've made more.' She gestured to the pasta that they were eating.

'Oh it's fine I've got some pizzas in the car. I just came to see if Ruby was coming home with me.' He looked towards Ruby.

'I guess I'll just grab my stuff.' She smiled and took her plate over to the sink before exiting to the spare room.

'So you must be Joey?' Brax asked, holding out his right hand, 'I'm Brax.' Joey took his hand and shook it.

'I heard you made Charlie very happy.' Joey smiled.

'And I heard you did the exact same.' Brax replied.

'I'm ready.' Ruby sang as she re-entered the kitchen with a bag and headed over to Joey, 'Thank you for being so great.' She said, giving the older women a hug.

'It was no problem. Contact me anytime, I'll give Leah my number.' Joey replied and returned the hug.

'Thanks for letting me stay the night Leah.' Ruby said, removing herself from the hug.

'You know you're welcome here anytime the Braxton house gets to smelly for you.' Leah joked and Brax raised an eyebrow.

'Watch it you. Ready Rubes?' Ruby nodded and they headed out the door.

'So Joey seems nice.' Brax said, once they were in the car.

'She's great.' Ruby agreed. Being a short drive between the Patterson and Braxton households that was the end of their conversation.

'Brax just pulled up with the pizzas Case!' Natalie shouted as she spotted Brax's car pull up with the shadow of two people inside.

'Not hungry.' The teenager replied.

'You can still come and sit at the table with the family.' Natalie called as she watched Brax and Ruby head up the drive. A minute later she heard footsteps down the hall.

'I'm back.' Brax called opening the door.

'You're back.' Casey breathed as he arrived in the lounge.

'Yeah.' Ruby smiled, unsure of what to do. Suddenly Casey's face broke into a smile and he gathered her into a hug.

'You're not allowed to leave again.' He told her, Ruby pulled a face at Brax and Natalie who were to glad to see Casey happy again.

'Alright I promise I won't if you let go of me and go shower.' Ruby laughed, 'Honestly you stink!' She screwed up her nose as he released her.

'Sorry. Can I at least leave it til after the food? I'm starving!' Ruby pretended to think about it.

'Alright fine. I ate at Leah's so I'm going to put my stuff away.' She told everyone and headed down the hall.

'You seem to have brightened up.' Brax teased his brother. Casey turned red, releasing how obvious he had just been.

'Shut up and eat.' He ordered, grabbing a slice of pizza and turning towards the TV.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but my life has been in chaos and as proof I'd like to inform you that I haven't seen the past two weeks of Home and Away! Anyway hopefully you all can forgive me and enjoy the chapter.**

Ruby took a nervous breath and headed up the path to the farmhouse. She had been back in the Bay for three days and had spent nearly the whole time being smothered by Casey. It had become apparent to her only yesterday that the young Braxton may indeed have feelings deeper than friendship for her but she decided it was easier to act oblivious for now.

'Ruby come in.' Sid invited, opening the door before she was even on the porch. Apparently Sid and Dex were both glad to hear that Ruby had finally agreed to meet with the younger Walker, which of course made the whole thing 100 times worse for Ruby. What where they expecting from her?

'Thanks.' She replied nervously as she followed Sid into the house. She glanced around for any sign of April.

'Dex is in his room so go right in, second one on the right.' Sid informed her, a small grin on his face as she headed down the hall and tapped lightly on the door.

'What? I'm trying to study.' Dex groaned, assuming it was his dad.

'I can um come back another time, if you want?' Ruby said, opening the door enough so that they could see each other.

'Oh no I was studying to pass the time until you came. Come in.' Dex quickly informed her. He was sat at his desk in a loose top and trackies. Ruby stepped inside and shut the door. 'Oh you didn't have to do that.' Dex told her. Ruby just gave a small shrug, she did it so no one could hear whatever she decided to tell Dex.

'So how are you and April going?' Ruby asked, still standing nervously at the door.

'We're going like any other couple. We've planned to put off moving in together until she's gotten used to uni so I'm stuck here for another six months.' Dex informed her, 'How are things with Casey? I heard he has a thing for you?' Dex laughed and gave a playfully suggestive look.

Ruby rolled her eyes, 'Casey's feelings for me are my second least favourite topic at the moment.' She told him, tensing up as she remembered who she was talking to and what they were supposed to be talking about.

'I don't think I need to ask what your first is.' Dex said, his voice softening. Ruby shook her head.

'Why did you even want me to come here anyway? Wouldn't you prefer to just go on with your life without having to speak to me again?' Ruby questioned. For a minute Dex didn't reply.

'For the first two months I didn't remember most of the accident or what lead up to it but no one seemed to care about that. I was so frustrated with myself for not remembering and even more at everyone else for not understanding exactly what I wanted.' Ruby frowned, there didn't seem to be much sense in this story, 'I was getting angry at April and Dad for trying to help me and being over-cautious and then when they would back off I would still end up angry at them for not helping me.'

'I'm sorry but I don't understand what you're trying to tell me.' Ruby interrupted.

'Oh um.' Dex blushed, 'Well after I woke up and asked what happened everyone just kept telling me 'Ruby cut the breaks on Indi's car.' That was basically all anyone would tell me, they wouldn't tell my why or even what happened to you so I spent the first month thinking there must have been some sort of mistake or some part of it that they were forgetting to tell me.'

'And after that?' Ruby asked, curious to hear his thoughts on her.

'My recovery started to take longer than I expected and I probably got to the worst I ever had in attitude. I completely blamed you for what happened and I was ready to have an abusive conversation about you at any second then Dad forced me to see a councillor. Of course living in the Bay I didn't have many options unless I wanted to drive to the city each week so I ended up seeing Natalie.' Dex told Ruby, glad to have the worst part off his chest and hoping he hadn't upset Ruby, she was probably still pretty fragile and he didn't want to set her off, 'After a few sessions with her I began to realize how similar you and I are.'

Ruby scoffed, 'We are nothing alike Dex.' She told him but quickly stopped the argument so he could continue.

'I mean if you think about it my actions were the same as yours were when Charlie died, we both pushed everyone away but were made when they stopped trying to fix us. I was just able to get the help I needed before I hurt someone I loved. That's why I feel horrible whenever I hear someone talk badly about you, I heard enough gossiping about me from nurses and my family to last me a life time.' Dex finished up.

'Wait. You're saying you wanted me to come and see you so you could say you feel bad for me and have no hard feelings even though I basically ruined your life?' Ruby asked, to make sure she wasn't missing something.

'Yep.' Dex replied with a grin, 'So you can go now or you can stay and I'll teach you how to play COD?'

'Who says I don't already know how to play COD?' Ruby asked playfully. Dex gave the brunette a knowing look, 'Well Casey did try to teach me once but I got bored. Do you think you could make it interesting?'

'Now that I can do.' Dex beamed and leant over to switch on the TV.

**A/N: Another super big apology but this time because the chapter is rather short. I just wanted to clear things up with Ruby and Dex anyway next chapter is the one year anniversary of Charlie's death. How will Brax and Ruby handle it?**


End file.
